The present invention is related to a roller skate having a magnetic apparatus, especially to a roller skate having a rotary front wheel, four screw posts, and a wheel seat secured to the four screw posts via a fixing plate disposed at the top of the wheel seat. The wheel seat is equipped with a wheel shaft hole through which a wheel shaft having equidistant V-shaped magnetic grooves disposed thereon is led. A plastic rod embedded with a magnetic block therein is screwed up to a connecting tube communicated with the wheel shaft hole thereof. Both V-shaped magnetic grooves and the magnetic block are of the like polarity so that the force of repulsion is generated to trigger off the movement of the wheel shaft which in turn can activate the rotation of rolling wheels. Thus, the momentum of the roller skate is greatly increased without much pushing force being put into it. In addition, the plastic screw rod is adjustably screwed up to the connecting tube so as to adjust the speed of the skate for different needs. For a beginner, the plastic screw rod can even be removed therefrom so as to avoid danger as a result of unskilled practice.
A conventional roller skate is characterized by the use of four rolling wheels fixedly distributed at the four corners of the sole, which provide a stable support to skate on a smooth ground. Yet, although stable in skating, such a conventional roller skate may also hinder the agility of a user in skating. Because the rolling wheels are fixed secured to the sole, it is very difficult for a skater to make a turn in skating. In addition, a user must put in great pushing force but enjoy only a limited speed in skating. Consequently, a one-line roller skate is promoted to overcome the disadvantages of said roller skate. With rolling wheels aligned and fixed in one line to reduce the resistance of the ground, said one-line roller skate is quite agile in skating. Nevertheless, it is very unstable and difficult to learn and control. In addition, the fixed one-line rolling wheels are hard to make a turn, though a little better than that of the four-wheel roller skate above.